


Not my room

by G_devan



Category: BnHA, Dabihawks - Fandom, dabi/ hawks, shoji Mezo/ Tokoyami Fumikage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_devan/pseuds/G_devan
Summary: AU body swap
Kudos: 3





	Not my room

Tokoyami's POV;

Stretching my arms out, my back feels stiffer than normal. "Why is it so brigh- that's- what the fuck?" My eye shot open looking down at my hands, my nails why are they- where is the polish? I look over to the motion that started me, oh my fuck Dabi? Hawks is fucking Dabi? "Okay breathe this could be a dream." I whispered, sadly not low enough, "Well it felt like it, because that pussy felt like heaven." Dabi turned over, he's shirtless oh god please only be shirtless, peaking down the covers. Fuck me, okay so Hawks is fucking Dabi. Wait pussy? No Toko don't look he will tell you when you see him, I hope. Slowly removing myself from the bed, okay you can do this, "Shit, I need to get dressed and leave if I'm late again I'm gonna get written up and lose the bird." I hope that didn't sound too fake ahhh!!

"What birdie?" Okay good nicknames phew, "Oh, I have a hero's meeting in less than an hours and if I'm late again, Tokoyami has to work with someone else." Standing up looking for Hawks' underwear, "You sure do talk about that bird a lot, you must really care." The sound of movement directs my eyes to Dabi sitting up. Rubbing his eye he spoke a little softer, "Didn't you say he was like family at one point. You might have been super wasted? I think?" Hawks, I don't know what happen, but this is getting strange. Family? "Haha, you know birds that flock together!" nervously chuckling slipping on his pants and boots.

WAIT DO THEY SAY THEY LOVE EACH OTHER BEFORE LEAVING, FUCK HOW DO YOU RELATIONSHIP? I walk up to him kissing his cheek, "See you later?"  
"Since when do you kiss my cheek?" PAAAANNNNNIIICCCC!! "Haha I'm kidding Birdie, but yeah-" he stood up, Hawks how the fuck are am I walking right now? "I'll see you later." He walked out of the room, okay exit how and where? Taking a deep breath I move to the door turning the handle.

To:  
Bestest birb 🖤- okay im hoping this is hawks in my body rn

From:  
Bestest birb 🖤- yes, also I don't remember anything after the fight last night, what happened?

To:  
Bestest birb 🖤- well from what I've gather you fucked Dabi, well he more or less fucked you? Also there is a conversation we need to have, super important.

From:  
Bestest birb 🖤- no shit, someone named shoji texted, are y'all dating why all the hearts around his name and why is mine so boring? Are you not entertained? Am I that boring, just 'H.H.Hawks' What dose that even mean?  
  
Rolling my eyes, oh no he flew here?!? How dose this- OH MY GOD IM IN THE AIR!! "Okay Toko breathe-OH SHIT DARK SHADOW! I need to get back now!"

Tamaki's POV:

Why is the alarm going off, to? Mayday parade? Who is- NAIL PO-"LISH? I can't see shit." Pulling the blind open, a shadow approached me. "Toko? Is that you?" "Dark shadow?" "Not Toko?" "No Dark it's Tamaki, Hawks? Remember me?" He was confused yet ready to cry, "Hey, hey don't cry!" How do you console a shadow? "You don't you become Toko again!" "You can hear my thoughts?" "I'm apart of you. Of course I can." I look down, full male body tears pour down my face. "Is it strange I'm kinda okay with this?" Walking to the mirror in the bright light looking at dark shadow from the reflection, "You're a real guy Hawks, Toko knows it too." Ahhh he can hug? He pulled back, "Silly bird I can touch people and objects. I'm a demon not a ghost haha!"

"So much to process, I think I should- oh hey- H.H.Hawks? Tokoyami?" Pulling the phone out texting him back, "Okay mr. emo let's look at this closet, okay why is it so organized?" "Toko enjoys everything having a place-" he turns the light on shrinking a bit. "Toko is a neat freak, he grew up with a dad who had O.C.D, everything has a place and if it wasn't there the world just might explode. He keeps everything so neat to keep his dad alive." Oh my- I never knew, turning to face the closet. "What would he normally wear? Wanna help?" He smiles flying really close to me.

"His casual is goth dad with no kids cause ew." "Hahah what?" He grabbed a black button up a, dark grey thick cardigan, black ripped skinnies and a pair of dark grey vans. "Well that's a statement, okay umm do you mind uh leaving so I can change?" He disappeared into my back, I breathed in and out a few times I finally took off the shirt. Closing my eyes, running my hands down my chest crying "Ahhh hahah so flat. No scars." This must be nice to wake up like this everyday. Buttoning up the shirt, "How I got that over this head I'll never know."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Okay so the last memory of your night was the fight with the villain?"  
"And yours was?"  
"Texting Shoji goodnight...."  
"You never said who Shoji was, is he your boyfriend?"  
"Only when, you tell what Dabi meant when he said pussy and why there are scars on your chest?"  
He gestured to his chest, "I'm trans."  
He sat down next to me, "You didn't have to say it out loud, but that you Tamaki." He hugged me. "As for Shoji, Mezo and I have been talking for a few months. He's something else but I fear this might be simple flirting. He's been distant as of late, I wish I could understand why."

He had tears, I watch them fall "Toko..."  
"Shit stupid human face showing me cry- oh shit emotions don't get too sad or to angry Dark is connected to all your emotions those two we hasn't figured how to control. Also no complete darkness he loses all power it why I have candles." Nodding it made sense, "Well Shoji texted this morning. I think he wants to see you, do you want tell him?"  
"It'd be the right thing to do." He took the phone FaceTiming Shoji.

Calling 💕💪🏼 Shoji 💪🏼💕:

"Hey... Hawks?"  
"No Mezo it's me Tokoyami, we think a villains quirk that's swapped us, I know you wanted to see me today but I'm kinda stuck in Hawks' body. Fooor the time being I get it if you-"  
"Fumi is there anyway I can help?"  
"Unless you wanna come down to HQ and help us track her down?"  
"Anything for you Fumi."  
He smiled, he really makes him happy as much as I'd like to keep this body, this body is his and I'm sure Shoji prefers the bird.  
Dark Shadow flew out to see Shoji, "SHOJIII!! Hi!"  
"Haha hi shadow, how are you?"  
"I miss being attached to Toko. I didn't like this last time. Stupid Bakugou, always yelling."  
"Bakugou?"  
"Ground Zero, the hot head with explosions, dating Red Riot."  
"Ohh! Y'all two switched?"  
"Meet me at HQ in forty-five minutes?"  
"Sure hon. See you then." They hung up, "Cute, y'all would be."  
He smiled, "Okay so Bakugou and I were assigned to work with people from another school and we didn't know their quirks, as didn't technically switch bodies per say we switched quirks and physical features. For almost a week, wait what if this villain is related to that kid?"  
"Or is that kid?"  
He nodded picking up his keys, "Umm can you drive I can't really see past your wings.." laughing I grabbed the keys, "You'll adjust kid."  
"I'm not a child anymore Tamaki, I'm twenty-three now. This kid nickname has to end somewhere."  
"Never. Haha."


End file.
